Roswell S. Ripley
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Worthington, Ohio |placeofdeath= New York City |placeofburial= Magnolia Cemetery, Charleston |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1843–53 (USA), 1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Major (USA) Brigadier General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= U.S.-Mexican War - Battle of Monterey - Battle of Veracruz - Battle of Cerro Gordo - Battle of Contreras - Battle of Churubusco - Battle of Molino del Rey - Battle of Chapultepec - Battle of Mexico City Seminole Wars American Civil War - Battle of Fort Sumter - Battle of Mechanicsville - Battle of Gaines Mill - Battle of Malvern Hill - Battle of South Mountain - Battle of Antietam - Battle of Fredericksburg |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Roswell Sabine Ripley (March 14, 1823 – March 26, 1887) was an officer in the United States Army during the Mexican-American War and, despite being Northern-born, a brigadier general in the Confederate States Army during the Civil War. He was also an author and a prosperous South Carolina businessman. Early life and career Ripley was born in Worthington, Ohio, a small village in Franklin County not far from Columbus. His family relocated to the state of New York, where he received an appointment to the United States Military Academy. He graduated in 1843, ranking 7th out of 39 cadets. He was assigned as a second lieutenant to garrison duty, as well as becoming an artillery instructor. Lieutenant Ripley served in the Mexican-American War on the staffs of Gen. Zachary Taylor and Gen. Gideon Pillow, seeing action at the battles of Monterey, Vera Cruz, Cerro Gordo, Contreras, Churubusco, Molino del Rey, Chapultepec, and the capture of Mexico City. For gallantry in action, Ripley was brevetted captain for Cerro Gordo and major for Chapultepec. He published a History of the Mexican War (2 vols., New York, 1849). He was engaged in the Second Seminole War in Florida in 1849, where again he saw combat. Following the war, he was on garrison duty in various posts in the South. He married a woman from Charleston, South Carolina, in 1852. Ripley resigned from the army in 1853 and moved to Charleston to settle his wife's estates. He established a successful business, and, over time, Ripley became a supporter of states rights. He joined the South Carolina state militia and became a major of ordnance. Civil War After South Carolina seceded from the Union, Ripley became a lieutenant colonel in the Army of South Carolina. He and his men helped garrison Fort Moultrie. He helped direct the fire from a battery during the bombardment of Fort Sumter in Charleston Harbor on April 13, 1861. On August 15, 1861, he was appointed as a brigadier general in the Confederate Army and assigned command of the Department of South Carolina and its coastal defenses. From December 1861 until May 1862, he had charge of the Second Military District of South South Carolina. Transferred to field command in Virginia, Ripley commanded an infantry brigade (comprising two Georgia and two North Carolina regiments) in the defenses of Richmond, Virginia, in June 1862. Assigned to the Army of Northern Virginia, Ripley's Brigade participated in the battles of Mechanicsville, Gaines Mill, and Malvern Hill during the Peninsula Campaign. Despite being depleted from recent fighting and illness, Ripley's Brigade fought in the Maryland Campaign at the Battle of South Mountain and the Battle of Sharpsburg in September 1862. He suffered a severe wound in the neck at Sharpsburg, but soon recovered and rejoined the army. In November, he was involved in the defense of Fredericksburg. Criticized for his performance at Antietam, General Ripley in early 1863 returned to South Carolina and took charge of the First Military District. His men constructed a series of improved defenses around Charleston, and Ripley commanded the troops that repelled a Union Navy attack on April 7, 1863. He continued in command of Charleston's fortifications until the city was evacuated in late 1864 and fought under Joseph E. Johnston at Bentonville. Postbellum After the war, Ripley, whose wife and daughter had left him, went abroad and resided in England for over twenty years. In the late 1880s, he returned to the United States and settled in New York City, where he died of a massive stroke. He was buried in Magnolia Cemetery in Charleston. His uncle, James Wolfe Ripley, had led the Federal troops in Charleston Harbor during the Nullification Crisis, and was the Chief of Ordnance of the U.S. Army during the first half of the Civil War. A monument in Worthington, Ohio, was erected in 1894 in honor of General Ripley. It is one of the few monuments to Confederate generals in the North. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * *Biography by Chet Bennett External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 *On-line biography *Monument to Ripley in Worthington, Ohio Category:1823 births Category:1887 deaths Category:People from Franklin County, Ohio Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:People from South Carolina Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of South Carolina in the American Civil War